wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobrasaurus
Cobrasaurus is an immortal, ageless, god-like creatures that seems to be a Giant Serpent but is also said to be concentrated Chaos Emeralds energy. Appearance Cobrasauru is the Giant Serpentine seithr with a brown color with darker tomoe-like patches all over it's body. It towered over several structures in The City of Tokyo in Planet Earth including the boundary wall of the Japan. Abilities Cobrasaurus is very powerful being able to destroy parts of buildings and stuff just by slithering over them, whose power is so great that it has caused it to be revered as a powerful god. Even at its weakest, Cobrasaurus is said to possess immeasurable powers. Background 'Paul Gekko Arc' 4,000 years ago, the leader of the Mountain tribe, Pacha, attempted to steal the Emeralds for use against his enemies. Yuki, his foster daughter, resented this idea, worrying that it would upset Cobrasaurus and it would bring wrath to them, but Pachacamac did not want to hear it. His warriors stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside. Paul Gekko rushes in to stop the Mountain Tribe and saved the Chao and Yuki but awoke the Monster. Pacha was then killed by Cobrasaurus when the creature used the seven Chaos Emeralds, who then proceeded to wipe out all of the Mountain Clan. Paul and Juvia drained half of the Snake's Life Force, forcing it to flee from God's Vessel thus Making Paul Gekko the Prince of the Temple in Samurai Island. 'Adventures of Paul Gekko Arc' Episode 1 Kyoji Shimizu and Bianca discuss about the recent events that have sent Paul Gekko and his friends to this new world only to lead to a conflict between the two. Dr. Eggman devises a plan to take over this new world and uses a giant robot named E-23 Missile Wrist and the Droid Army. Not long, Missile Wrist has successfully filled the city of Station Square with feared citizens and destruction and even the police forces' efforts are useless to keep order. Eggman makes his introduction and reveals his intentions for world domination to the civilians and everyone in Chris' house learn of this. Kyoji and Chris set off again; this time they will try and stop Dr. Eggman. When the duo finally arrive, Eggman orders Missile Wrist to destroy Chris and Kyoji and although they narrowly avoid Missile Wrist's attacks, they are unable to defeat the robot. Kyoji and Bianca also join in the fight but even they are unable to defeat Missile Wrist. When it seems that all is lost, Paul Gekko steps in and destroyed the Missle Wrists and goes berserk everywhere attacking the Eggman Robot Army. Ichijou Masaki brutally kills attackers while his allies look on in comparable horror. The main personnel evacuation continues through the tunnels despite resistance, Mr. Tsuzura prevents a ceiling collapse that would have killed many of the people in the tunnel. Mayumi and Shizuku call their fathers to lend helicopters to evacuate the personnel who were unable to reach the bunker, and everyone is extracted. Tatsuya takes to the skies in the flight suit, which R&D had improved beyond his own design, and begins by destroying the attackers' recon drones.The battle for the city continues, with notable First High members and Crimson Prince fighting back the attackers. Five Egg Walkers starts to attack Paul Gekko but Kirihara and Kei saves Mibu Sayaka, Paul Gekko and Chiyoda Kanon by taking the Shot from the Egg Walkers stating that Paul Gekko has Friends to stop Eggman too, but Miyuki arrives, eliminating the attackers and the tripping the Egg Walkers sing Cocytus and calls for Tatsuya, who uses his magic to restore both Kirihara and Kei before departing to support another area. The heroes all return for home on the Tornado but Kyoji Shimizu leaves to go on his own path. Episode 2 Chris finally learns about Chaos Control from Gekko Clan and they light up at the optimism that Sonic and his friends are able to return back to their home planet. Meanwhile Chris gets a new teacher named Mister Stewart at school who is a actually an undercover government agent in order to learn about Sonic and his friends. A Chaos Emerald appears in a construction site which causes machines go haywire. Both Sonic and his friends and Dr. Eggman learns about this and are determined to find the emerald. Eggman "hatches" a giant bird robot named "E-11 Beacon" and the Gekko Clan use the Tornado 2 to search for the Emerald while Paul goes on his own. Paul Gekko clashes with Beacon but the robot bounces the ninja around, rendering him helpless. Meanwhile, Chris has found the Chaos Emerald but Eggman snatches it and takes off into the sky, with Chris holding onto the Egg Mobile. The two fight over the emerald but Chris manages to retrieve it but falls off the Egg Mobile. With the Help of Paul's Clan, Paul Gekko knock out Beacon and rushes to Chris' aid and saves him. At the Hikari Mansion, everybody celebrates on the collection of the Chaos Emerald. Kyoji Shimizu is sitting a dark alley and Lyon speaks to him into believing that Paul Gekko is enjoying the new world who is connected to his Ancient world which Paul, his friends, Family and Eggman originally come from. Kyoji's rage takes over him and he vows to fight Sonic and take his Chaos Emerald. Bianca informs Chris and Kyoji Gekko of possible suspicion of a Chaos Emerald located in Silver Valley and they take the train after Sonic declines an invitation. When nobody is seen to be finding the emerald, they settle for a picnic and Eggman's robot, E-47 Pumpty, attacks and traps the trio inside. Paul Gekko meets up with Kyoji Shimizu and they begin to fight for a while. Meanwhile, Team Angel attempt to free themselves. Kyoji Shimizu finally figured out that Lyon was the Leader of the Kuro Akatsuki and together, Paul and Kyoji managed to free his friends and destroy Pumpty respectively. Kyoji goes his own way once more with protest from Chris and Yuki Uzuki. Chris is glad to hear that his parents are coming home for a visit. Meanwhile, Eggman plans to brainwash the kids so that they could convince their parents to see Dr. Eggman as a magnificent ruler. He sends out his robot "E-51 Intelligente" to replace Mr. Stewart. The robot does well in pleasing the kids, although he is not getting the kids to please Eggman. Meanwhile, Chris' parents have arrived. Paul Gekko rushes to Chris' School, bringing his Younger Brother only for his Clan to be attacked by Hashirama Senju and his Senju Clan, who is transported to earth after all and believed if the two most powerful clans joined forces, nations would be unable to find clans to stand up to the unified clans and would cause shinobi clans to stop selling their services because it would mean suicide and would cause the non-stop adventures to end. As Tobirama and Soma met, Soma was chased when Tobirama was able to catch him Paul Gekko came to his rescue. Paul Gekko recalling his childhood memories with Hashirama proceeded to accept the truce, only for his Brother Sōma Gekko to talk him out of it believing it would miss School, causing Paul Gekko to see his Friend and saying that he will accept the Truce later. Paul is able to help Soma pick the Class that Chris is in. Episode 3 Chris' mom suggests a dinner party and invites Chris' uncle. Upon hearing this, Prince Maxus and Maya Ōtsutsuki wanted to help in the party. Mr. Stewart invites himself to the party by Chris' surprise. Mia Ōtsutsuki causes another mess in the kitchen by accident before escaping. Mr. Stewart and Sam Speed arrive for the party. It is from this point on, Paul and co. are able to roam throughout the mansion without any problems. Sōma initially gets defeated by Paul Gekko in their first fight and Paul promises to return again. In the meantime, Sōma trains to get even stronger for their next fight. It is also revealed that Paul Gekko is in fact Sōma's biological older brother. The Gekko Clan explaining the possible magnificent activities to do at the newly opened Emerald Coast. are all excited to visit the Emerald Coast as they get themselves ready for the trip. Chris reminds them to not get noticed by the public but Paul Shiba insists that they will be fine as long as they remain near a villa that Chris' family has established. Chris wanted to accompany the group rather than being at the opening ceremony party at the new resort at the Emerald Coast in place of his mother but Paul SHiba tells him that the opening ceremony won't be long and he can return to the group. Paul Gekko refuses to go along with the gang to the Emerald Coast, leaving everyone, especially Amy, shocked and runs off. Chris wonders why Paul refused to go and Bianca explains that Paul hates water and that he can't swim, which causes Chris to remember the moment in which he rescued the drowning Paul from the swimming pool at his house. Renato Clan and the Gekko Clan take off to the Emerald Coast in the X Tornado while Chris, Ella and Mr. Tanaka drove to the opening ceremony in a car. Mr. Tanaka reminds Chris that he is representing the Thorndyke family during this trip, Paul is lying on the grass at a meadow and picks up a flower while looking at the sky, wondering who needs the ocean. At the Emerald Coast, Dan Renato and Ace Renato are seen splashing about in the ocean while Bianca snorkels underwater. The heroes agreed that they are happy to come to the Emerald Coast to have fun. During the opening ceremony, whilst the guests are chatting happily with each other Chris feels a little bored when Mr. Tanaka informs Chris to look interested. Bianca returns to the villa while creating the same bracelet for Paul. Prince Maxus wonders who Yuki Uzuki is making the bracelet for before suspecting it was for Paul but Yuki denies it. Suddenly, the Ten Tails in Zeref Mode appears over at the Emerald Coast resort. The guests screamed and turned to leave as The Egg Fleet approaches them over the Resort. Paul Gekko arrives into the scenery to save Chris, but Bianca and Juvia joins him. Bianca wanted to give Paul the bracelet, who explains to him that it will grant good luck and protection while in the water. While giving it to him, Paul then realizes how much his wife cares for him. Episode 4 Gau Haro locates another Chaos Emerald at a baseball field named Diamond Stadium. He meets Albert Butler, the stadium's groundskeeper, and learns about the stadium's history. Albert then holds a Chaos Emerald in close proximity with Gau when he shows his, causing a bright light to shoot into the sky where everyone including Paul Gekko nd co. and the Shimiza Clan. The Kuro Akatsuki arrives at the stadium and steals Albert's Chaos Emerald and nearly steals Gau's as well, but Paul and his friends arrive at the stadium on time. To settle the dispute Paul Gekko, Chris and Dan Renato and the others face the Shimiza Clan and Kuro Akatsuki. The match between Paul's team and Lyon's team starts and naturally, Raimei Shimiza plays fair and takes an early lead, mainly because of the Shimiza Clan Members' powerful throws and swings. Nevertheless, Dan Renato's team eventually makes ground. Reporter Scarlet Garcia, who witnessed the bright light earlier, follows them to the stadium and starts reporting on the game pretty soon. The stands are then filled with people cheering for Paul's Team. Paul Gekko and Juvia finally edges into the lead with the Super Home Run. Paul And Juvia used the Iced Shell to face Perfect Chaos at Hyrule City, stopping the Space Colony from bring dropped to earth for it's Destruction by the wrath of Gerald Robotnik's Spirit. Until Naori Uchiha Showed up to see in time after Paul Gekko and co. is able to retrieve the Seven Chaos Emeralds. She was determined to save The People of Earth because, Paul Gekko has become a Great Hero too much. The Four Noble Clans were reunited to face the Kuro Akatsuki and Dr. Eggman in the True Final Battle. They then save a city under the control of Eggman, getting another emerald. Episode 5 Naruto Uzumaki causes trouble throughout City, most recently having placed graffiti all over the Hokage Monument. Much of the village dislikes him for it, but he enjoys the attention garnered from reprimands, as he had no parents or friends due to the villagers abusing him daily for no apparent reason. Despite claiming to be a talented shinobi who would someday become Hokage, Naruto is incapable of performing basic techniques such as the Clone Technique. When this leaves him unable to graduate from the Academy, one of his Friends in the Office Vector and Espio were inside their office. Shunji and Kyoji complained that Mikazuchi was late. Kyoji seemed to be in a bad mood and tells him that they have more important things to worry about. He wondered where they were while Kyoji was puzzled as to why is the Moon so White. Mikazuchi arrives carrying a newspaper, lands on Kyoji's nose and tries to show him the newspaper. Kyoji ignores it and tells him to get off his nose. Shunji asked Mikazuchi where they were, but Mikazuchi didn't know, shocking her brother. Kyoji reads the newspaper seeing Sonic save the day, surprising him and Erza Scarlet. Shunji tells them they will be famous like Paul Gekko. In the relatively peaceful Station Square, the civilians are enjoying their daily activities when suddenly they hear a rumble underground. While Sam Speed warns an overspeeding driver, columns of water suddenly rocket upwards from all of the drain sewers like geysers while more water emerges from buildings and roads creating fissure cracks. While Sam escorts civilians to a nearby safe building, a tsunami forms, washing Sam away. One trail of water emerging it's Face was the powerful deity of After successfully stealing the scroll, Naruto is caught by another instructor, Iruka Umino, who realised that Naruto had been tricked. Iruka protects Naruto from the Mizuki who is planning to take the scroll for himself. decides to solve the case after some talking about learning to be a detective which Naruto agrees. He goes on to explain that the villagers hate him for the monster he contains and that Iruka, whose parents were killed by the Nine-Tails, must hate him the most. Iruka said this was not the case, as he did not blame Naruto for the beast's actions, and that in fact he, having grown up also craving attention, sympathised with Naruto. The Four Noble Clans take off to the flooded and ruined Station Square. The government attempts to shoot down Chaos with choppers but their weapons prove no match against the water monster's watery skin.launches the missiles destroying the choppers but the pilots survive. Meanwhile, Paul attempts to take down Cobrasaurus but serves no match to it. Cobrasaurus creates another tidal wave to drown Sonic only for the blue hedgehog to be alive surfing on a wooden plank. Chris rescues him back on to the X-Tornado. Chaos then tries to shoot down the X-Tornado using spears of water but the X-Tornado dodges them and flies past Cobrasaurus. Suddenly a bright light blinds Cobrasaurus and the X-Tornado's passengers as the X-Tornado lands. The light reveals itself as Yuki who has arrived in the past who also wishes to stop the water monstrosity. Cobrasaurus then summons the Chaos Emeralds, now glowing. Yuki says that Cobrasarurs is only full of hatred and sadness and suggests sealing him back in the Master Emerald before it is too late, but Paul states to her that it will not work and if they do that, the same thing will only happen again and they have to solve this problem once and for all. Iruka said this was not the case, as he did not blame Naruto for the beast's actions, and that in fact he, having grown up also craving attention, sympathised with Naruto for repent of the Sins that Paul left behind. The crowed cheers the Paul Gekko on; suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds started to glow and rise up. Their powers transform Paul Gekko into Super Megaman Model O, much to the surprise of Tikal who thought that the Emeralds could only be awakened by hate and anger. Yuki and Maxus states in response that there are other more powerful feelings such as caring and friendship. With his new powers, Super Megaman proceeds to fight with Cobrasaurus. Despite of Cobrasaurus' attacks, they proved ineffective against the super-powered hedgehog though at one point it fires a laser at Paul's friends but Naruto arrives to the scene and stops the laser. With one final punch combining with Naruto's Multiple Shadow Clone Technique stopping the laser and charging into and defeats the water monstrosity for good but Cobrasaurus; he is not defeated entirely yet and is still alive. A Chao colony arrives, much in the favor of Cobrasaurus and Tikal tells The Giant Snake the truth that the Chao are living in Earth at peace, then Cobrasaurus and Tikal returned to the Temple where they belong on Samurai Island. Category:Characters Category:Deities